User talk:Ub
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Z-Ptera page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Barrahkshi (Talk) 19:12, January 2, 2012 i just love to find fossils if someone can send me a message of all the vivosaurs that can learn power scale since i need on to be Zongazonga i will help them Just keeping digging for Miraculous Fossil Rocks as you're looking for other fossil rocks. You can also get them via 2500 DP or for a large sum of G at the guild shop. Barrahkshi 04:16, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ub. So, The way I get Miraculous Fossil Rocks, Although costing 20,000G, is to go to the Rainbow Canyon Pay-To-Dig Sites with an Elemental Mask on. Go to each of the Canyons that do not match your Mask color, and you should find them quite frequently. You can also try using a Yellow Mask in the Bonehemoth. You won't be able to tell them apart on your Sonar from Jewel Rocks and such, but you won't have to fight for any you do find. Take the Head Mask to BB Grotto in Rainbow Canyon if you want E-Raptor. TDD25 (talk) 20:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Ub, but I cannot have you put specifically into the trivia since you brought the music to our attention. You, also, for one, did not discover the unknown music. Now, about. Cryo. I could get you a bunch of Cryo parts. However, no Wi-Fi at home. Argento... Even I don't have one. TDD25 (talk) 04:17, August 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm curious about your name. Is it the initials to something? A reference to German submarines, maybe? E4439Qv5 (talk) 19:31, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I wouldn't have time anyway. I'm out. Best of luck! TDD25 (talk) 05:22, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually, according to his comments, he is actually quite expirienced. He used to roam other Wikis, fixing them as an unknown user. He had only gotten his account right now. Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:04, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Come on, Ub, of course I wouldn't. If anything, I'd be the leader of the army. TDD25 (talk) 01:52, September 22, 2012 (UTC) He's banned for harassment for 3 months. You're good to go. TDD25 (talk) 15:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) It was ZanthMan, by the way. TDD25 (talk) 15:01, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod, sure. I gve it to BlueannaD, but I'm not sure if she wants it. If she doesn't, I'll remove her and add someone else. Or, I'll add someone else if she wants help. TDD25 (talk) 15:11, September 23, 2012 (UTC) It is your motto, and I don't think anyone else will mind if I leave it, so it's cool. My personal opinion, though is that it's a great motto. We didn't lose hope in ZanthMan. And guess what? He stayed! Pretty good motto. Oh great. Now I have to go write a poem about his eventual victory. TDD25 (talk) 21:28, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Why would I leave? TDD25 (talk) 22:17, September 23, 2012 (UTC) This may have been a little harsher than needed, but Dimetro has a very valid point. I recommend previewing edits before you post to the main wiki to catch errors, and if that doesn't work, try copying and pasting an edit onto a word-processing program with a spell-checker. E44: Talk to me, or 04:25, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Guys, guys, really, please. Don't drag me into this. Yes, I do say that you should have the best grammar POSSIBLE. Keyword possible. Besides, he apparantly has keyboard problems. But anyway, just improve a little Ub, follow E44's advice if you have to, or at least try to get that keyboard fixed. TDD25 (talk) 02:24, November 6, 2012 (UTC) And come on, we all want you here. DG's just over reacting a bit. TDD25 (talk) 02:26, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Seeing what? Dimetrodongold (talk) 02:07, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, obviously! I just made a blog telling us what to do. I'm gonna go undo his edits. Dimetrodongold (talk) 02:13, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Ub, nice to see you're back! It might be a bit weird for me to keep talking to you, but let me introduce myself. I'm Nova, as you a can see. I joined this wiki a little after Ultimate Shockwave's first ban, and became an Admin in December. Anyway, join us in chat sometime so you can catch up with everyone! Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 16:20, February 20, 2013 (UTC) we could try the yugioh wiki chat (this is from krona123) http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat (this is from krona123) yes ub?